


Zoo

by BigLeoSis



Series: International Fanfic Day - German [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ausflug, Father/Son, Happy Family
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Zoo

Han hatte Ben nicht lange dazu überreden müssen.  
Es waren nur die Worte 'Ausflug' und 'Zoo' gefallen und schon war sein Sohn bereit zu einem weiteren Abenteuer gewesen.  
Nun saß der schwarzhaarige Junge auf seinen Schultern, während sie dem Weg durch den Zoo folgten und an jedem Gehege die Zeit verbrachten, die Ben für angemessen hielt. Seine kleinen Hände lagen in Hans Haaren und geduldig beantwortete er die neugierigen Fragen seines Sohnes.  
Er hatte Angst vor der Vaterrolle gehabt.  
Aber er fand mittlerweile, dass er das ganze doch gut im Griff hatte.  
Er liebte Ben über alles.


End file.
